1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector, particularly to a shielded electrical connector having two-piece housings for promoting positioning effect of right angle contacts received therein.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-port connectors are popular for achieving compact size compared to simple stacks of several single-port connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,770 discloses a two-port shielded connector having two plug receiving cavities defined by an inner shielding shell fixed on a protruded portion of an insulative housing and an outer shielding shell encircling the insulative housing. Right angle contacts are received and extend in the insulative housing from a rear face to a front face thereof. Each right angle contact has a horizontal section received in the housing between the front face and the rear face thereof and a vertical section retained in a rear portion of the housing and substantially parallel to the rear face thereof. The right angle contacts include longer ones and shorter ones, the longer ones being received in an upper port and the shorter ones being received in a lower port. For each shorter contact, the vertical section thereof may be received in a cavity formed in the rear portion of the housing. However, for each longer contact, the vertical section thereof can be only partially retained in a cavity formed in the rear portion of the housing and a considerable portion of which is exposed air without any support. These exposed portions of the vertical sections may cause short circuit if solder sputter during a wave soldering procedure. Moreover, long portion of the vertical section without support may have difficulty to register with opening formed in a printed circuit board on which the shielded connected is mounted. Especially when the connector is made to have more than two ports, the vertical section of the longest contact may have relatively long portion without support and cause more difficulty to register with the opening of the printed circuit board.